1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of electronic devices wherein components such as flexible circuits and printed circuit boards are used. More specifically, it relates to an improved housing arrangement for attachably mounting a chassis, such as a printed circuit board therein without special tools or additional hardware and without using up valuable space on the printed circuit board.
2. Prior Art
Printed circuit boards or other types of rigid insulating bases serving as chassis for small components in prior devices have typically been mounted in one of several ways: perhaps the most common has been the use of small screws or other type improved of fastener which pass through the board and was fastened by threads or some similar means to a part of the housing. Other devices were permanently fastened to the housing and held the board by tension devices or by screws which pass through the base. Another widely used technique was using the springs which function as electrical contacts as retaining devices also. All of these have problems; small parts which can be easily lost when detached, tension devices which weaken with time and use and electrical contacts which become fatigued and thus vary in conductivity. All of them lack the desired ability to provide access to both sides of the board for servicing, etc., without loosing electrical connection with components not on the board. The board is also more susceptible to damage when completely separated from the housing. And, of particular importance in very small devices, is a conservation of space on the board.